Tweedle Dee
Tweedle Dee is a Fable and the twin brother of Tweedle Dum. He is featured as the quaternary antagonist in The Wolf Among Us as a private investigator and thug working for the Crooked Man. Synopsis Episode 1: Faith Dee is first seen at Lawrence's apartment, though the circumstances of the meeting can differ. If Bigby visits the apartment first, he hears a knock on the door while questioning Lawrence. Snow gives Lawrence the pistol and tells him to play dead while she and Bigby hide in the closet. Dee breaks through the door and starts wandering around the apartment looking for something, though Bigby can't tell what. Eventually, Lawrence will take action. If Bigby told him Faith was dead, he will attempt to commit suicide again, and succeed if Bigby doesn't jump out in time. Otherwise, he threatens Dee with the gun, asking where his wife is. He fires a shot and misses, and Bigby jumps out of the closet and chases Dee out of the apartment. If Bigby visits Toad's place first, Lawrence will die from his wounds, leaving Bigby to investigate his apartment. Eventually, he examines the closet, which Dee will burst out of. Dee runs for the door with Bigby and Snow in pursuit. Either way, Bigby ends up chasing Dee through the neighborhood. Eventually, the two fall into a back alley with Bigby tackling Dee into a dumpster. Bigby then starts questioning Dee, who reveals that he is investigating Faith for his employer along with his brother. However, Dee refuses to give Bigby any more details, prompting Bigby to take him into custody. Dum then shows up and knocks Bigby unconscious, allowing the pair to escape in a car. Later, after Bigby fights Grendel in the Trip Trap, Dee shows up looking for information about Faith. Upon seeing a severely injured Gren and Bigby at the bar, he immediately tries to leave. Bigby has the option of taking him into custody and letting the Woodsman go, or vice-versa. If Dee is chosen, Bigby handcuffs him and marches him back to the Woodlands. However, after noticing NYPD cars surrounding the courtyard, Bigby chains Dee to a post and goes in to find out what's happening. Episode 2: Smoke & Mirrors Dee only appears in this episode if you decided to take him into custody at the end of last episode. He is tied up into a chair and gets smart with Bluebeard which to the latter's dismay gets angered and begins to threaten Dee with his knife. Bigby and Crane walk in and it begins the interrogation. In-Game Decision (Good Cop) You can talk calmly to Dee and convince him into telling you the information he knows and depending on how you play it out it can work. By the end of the interrogation it angers Bluebeard immensely due to the perceived lack of progress on the interrogation, and he moves Bigby aside and begins beating and torturing Dee. This results in Bluebeard and Bigby having a short scuffle with either of them pinned against the wall, with the interruption of Snow walking in. (Bad Cop) If you decide to do things Bluebeard's way you can begin torturing and beating on Dee by punching him multiple times, burning his hand with his own cigar, smashing his face with his own bottle of whisky and tightening the straps on his hands. This results in Crane being angered by Bigby's violent nature and telling him this is what caused Snow's death. This angers Bigby to the extent of where he forgets Crane is the authority figure over him and pins him against the wall and can decide to attempt to punch him while insulting and intimidating him. Episode 3: A Crooked Mile While Lily's funeral is being conducted, Dee and Dum sneak up on Bigby with shotguns and threaten him. Dee demands that Bigby leave Crane alone, and in return they will leave him and his friends alone. Before they can finish the deal, Holly notices them and comes over, enraged at their presence. Tensions rise as both her and Grendel transform, while Bigby attempts to keep things peaceful. Dee then casually calls Lily a whore, infuriating Holly and Gren and causing her to charge him. Dee incapacitates her with a shotgun blast to the chest, then tries to get Gren off of his brother. Bigby charges him and pins him against a pile of construction materials, wrestling for his gun. If Bigby fails, Dee accidentally fires at Snow, grazing her neck. Regardless, Dum manages to shoot Gren off of him and hit Bigby in the shoulder, and the twins make their escape. Later, after Bigby and Snow apprehend Crane in the Pudding 'n' Pie, two cars are seen blocking their exit, and Dum and Dee get out. They still have their shotguns. A third person gets out, revealed to be Bloody Mary. She is brandishing a revolver. They talk, Mary requests Crane be delivered to her, calling Crane the property of the Crooked Man. The Twins open fire on Bigby, hurting him badly. He transforms into his werewolf form. He slowly advances and eventually catches them, hurting them badly and throwing them around. Bigby throws Dee at the car and Bigby then can kill Dum. If he does so, Dum shares his last words of "Fuck you, Wolf" before Bigby tears his throat out and leaves him on the ground. If Bigby spares Dum, he is dropped and he presumably flees the scene with his brother, as neither of them are seen for the remainder of the episode. Episode 4: In Sheep's Clothing Dee is cited along with Dum, Jersey and Mary when Johann refers to how the Crooked Man's agents took over his business a long time ago. Dee appears at the end of the episode with the Crooked Man, Tweedledum (Determinant), ''Georgie Porgie, Vivian, and Jersey Devil. Unlike Georgie and Jersey, he appears rather fearful of Bigby, likely after their encounter during "A Crooked Mile". Episode 5: Cry Wolf Dee sits silently for most of Bigby's talk with the Crooked Man. His fear of Bigby is better depicted at the very end of In Sheep's Clothing; unlike the Crooked Man, Bloody Mary, and Dum (determinant) who are calm, and unlike Georgie and Jersey who seem enraged, he actually seems fearful of Bigby. Despite this, he mustered up the courage to casually taunt Bigby later during the opening of Cry Wolf; he glances to his brother (who sadistically smiles and crosses his arms) if he is alive, and smugly states that he isn't scared of him, or he will announce that he is eager to kill Bigby if his brother is dead. When Mary arrives and knocks Bigby down, Dee and the other agents fight him as Mary and the Crooked Man flee. Dee and Jersey initially advance on Bigby (Bigby can punch Dee if he chooses). Afterwards, Dum (or if he was killed then Georgie) tosses the revolver with silver bullets to Dee -- he tries to shoot Bigby with Jersey's revolver causing him to be knocked down in defense, and as Dum (determinant), Georgie and Jersey approach Bigby, Dee then arises and grabs the sheriff from behind as Georgie tries to stab him, telling him to gut him when Georgie begins to taunt him. However, Bigby breaks free at the last moment and rotates his body causing Georgie to hit Dee instead, causing Dee to fall to the floor in pain. If Dum is alive, he rushes over to check on him. Either way, Dee is seen wincing in pain as Bigby leaves the lair and never appears again. It is unknown whether he succumbed to his wounds or managed to survive, as he is not seen again for the rest of the game afterwards. Later, if you spare the Crooked Man and captured Tweedle Dee in Episode 1, then the Crooked Man will call Bigby and Snow out for how Dee was "beaten to mashed apples" whilst under their watch. Bigby, if he didn't torture Dee in the interrogation, can say that Bluebeard is to blame for this instead. Powers and Abilities Tweedledee, as the chase scene depicts, appears to be quite fast and nimble despite his massive size. He is capable of strongholding Bigby as their fight in Cry Wolf depicts, but Bigby is able to counter this. His weapon of choice seems to be a shotgun that, as A Crooked Mile's combat scene implies, has a very large capacity. He is quite accurate with his shotgun, shooting Bigby several times from a distance. He is, however, intolerant of pain, falling to the floor after being stabbed in his abdomen showing that, despite being a Fable, he isn't talked about enough to not resist a stab wound. This is further shown by how he cries out in pain when punched, burned, and smashed in the head with a glass bottle by Bigby in Episode 2 if he was arrested (Determinant). Personality Tweedledee is greedy, arrogant, and manipulative, and seems to be motivated out of a search for money and fame, as his job as a private investigator implies (though it is possible that like Georgie, he was under coercion from the Crooked Man). He first appears when he tries to evade Bigby at Prince Lawrence's apartment; this implies a fear of Bigby, though he had no qualms about fighting him back. He also seems to have his own morality, as if Bigby failed to save Lawrence from his suicide attempt, he is horrified and traumatized after Lawrence shot himself right in front of him. He seems to have a stable relationship with his brother. He also proclaimed after Georgie began to rebel against the Crooked Man that Georgie should surrender to Bigby so that the rest of the group didn't become his target, indicating that he isn't averse to betrayal, and like most of his colleagues, he can and will be treacherous and sadistic if he needs to be. Similar to his nursery rhyme depictions, he (as can be seen just as he walks into the Trip Trap bar, or if Bigby goes to their office first) has a love of lollipops, and is seen with one in his mouth a couple of times throughout the game. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Dee has killed: *Lawrence (Caused, Determinant) Appearances Trivia *If you investigate the Tweedles' Office, you learn that Dee was looking for an incriminating photo of Crane under one of the office's case files, and that 2 of the possible leads were the Trip Trap bar and Lawrence's place; this explains why they were at those locations in Episode 1. *Dum and Dee can be differed based on their shirt colors; Dum's shirt is a very light yellow whilst Dee's is a very clear white. *Dee is voiced by Gavin Hammon, who also plays Dum, Beast, and the Magic Mirror, as well as Kenny in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead. *He appears to have a dislike of dogs, as seen when responding to his brother Dum about having one through letters. *If you remain inactive during the fight scene at the end of Episode 3, then Dee will accidentally be shot in the head by Dum, and he is not shown to be thrown towards the car or the sign and will stand frozen in place (though he still disappears from the scene after Mary shoots Bigby). * If you arrest Dee and punch him during the interrogation, his front teeth will be missing for the rest of the game. *If you arrest Dee at the end of episode 1 he will appear in all 5 episodes, making him unique amongst all the game's antagonists, who all appear in one or two stories at best. **He, Beauty, Beast, Snow, Bigby and Tiny Tim are the only characters to appear in all 5 episodes. *Some unused audio clips reveal that Dee and Dum (if spared) were still alive. They appear when Bigby asks the Magic Mirror where they are, and the mirror shows them arguing. However, this scene was cut from the game. See also Category:Characters Category:The Wolf Among Us Characters Category:Fable Category:Villains Category:Unknown Category:Crooked Man Group Category:Villains (Telltale)